Invincible
by The Luna Complex
Summary: Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me.


**_Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me._ **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a famous British author whose initials are J.K.R., I'm simple a loser American sophomore kid who thinks she's Luna Lovegood. If I ****were**** a famous British author whose initials are J.K.R., my four favorite characters would still be alive.**

**A songfic to "Invincible" by Crossfade. It simply reminds me of James.**

_I memorized all the words for you.  
But, if you only knew,  
How much that's just not like me._

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee," he said.

It took him ages to learn the words to her favorite poem.

He couldn't describe the pang he felt in his chest when she so coldly rejected him. She had laughed bitterly and accused him of simply "seeking attention."

If only she realized that he would have never done that for anyone else but her.

_I wait up late every night,  
Just to hear your voice.  
But, you don't know that's nothing like me._

He sat in his usual chair in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. He remembered the first night he had discovered her secret.

_He laughed bitterly as he downed another firewhiskey. He was hoping that maybe if he could get drunk enough, her image would leave his head. For the time being, at least. He froze when the goblet touched his lips. There was a soft voice singing somewhere in the bar. That's when he saw _her._ Her red hair was flowing down her back and her deep purple dress was sparkling even in the dim lighting of the bar. He didn't pay much attention to the words so much the beautiful, melodic sound of her voice. He found himself falling for her even more._

Ever since that fateful night, he found himself sitting in the same dark corner every night until the early hours of morning, just to hear her voice.

It wasn't long until a quiet piano melody drifted through the crowded bar and reached James ears. That's when her soft voice began to sing.

"Whenever sang my songs,  
On the stage, on my own.  
Whenever said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me.  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
Of this tiny little bar.

My last night here for you.  
Same old songs, just once more.  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.

Oh, did you ever know,  
That I had mine on you?"

As she gently stepped off the stage and left the bar, he could've swore she glanced in his direction.

_I want to make sure everything is perfect for you.  
If you only knew,  
That's not like me to follow through._

He had promised her that her birthday would be perfect.

Had she even noticed that the weather was unusually warm for January? Had she known that it was he who had thrown her that surprise birthday party in the Gryffindor common room? Had she recognized his handwriting on the anonymously signed love note given to her with a silver charm bracelet? He had felt a burst of happiness when he had seen her wearing it, but it slowly faded to disappointment as he realized that she had not once acknowledged him.

Did she not realize that James Potter would never go through so much trouble for any other girl?

_Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams,  
Just to be with you.  
But, you don't know that's nothing like me._

Lately, he found it impossible to imagine his future without her.

Ever since he was little, he had aspired to be a famous Quidditch player. He had worked so hard, but now he was willing to give that all away. He had been imagining himself, lately, as an auror. He would fight side-by-side with Lily. Sometimes, he even pictured her carrying his child. His _son_ who would someday grow up and end, once and for all, this war that had been forced upon the world.

If only she could see him now, the cocky Quidditch star, giving up his childhood dreams in favor of living a life with her. If only she would let him.

_I wonder how you already figured out,  
All these things that I try to hide?  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out,  
All these things that I hide on the inside._

The way she kept glancing at him was unnerving to him. It was a look that suggested she knew everything. He hadn't wanted her to find out. He hadn't wanted her to find out how hopelessly besotted he was. No, it couldn't be described as anything but love. But, her look suggested she knew. She knew exactly what he was feeling. He knew she didn't want to be with him. He felt as though a rock had been dropped into the pit of his stomach.

_Now I'm waking up.  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime.  
I never thought I'd survive it.  
Now I'm taking back,  
All I gave up for that.  
Leave my pain behind.  
Wash these stains from my life._

He walked in the cool night air, dragging his fingers along the edges of the viaduct. He peered over the edge. The hillside was steep, and it led to jagged rocks. He climbed onto the safety ledge and steeled himself to jump.

_Just when I thought all was lost,  
You came and made it all okay._

He tensed when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned to look into the emerald eyes of Lily Evans. Her eyes told him everything he needed to hear. She took his hand and pulled him to her. He couldn't ignore the swelling in his chest as their lips met.

_I can't be held responsible.  
This is all so new to me.  
Just when I think I'm invincible,  
You come and happen to me._

**A/N: Hmm, not my best work. I just wanted it to end in that quote. I wrote this when I was trying to argue with my dear friend, Tonks, that I was not obsessed with a Jesse McCartney song, but a Crossfade song. The song became stuck in my head, and I realized how much this song reminds me of James. The song Lily sings is a part of "Eyes On Me" by Faye Wong. Leave a review! I appreciate criticism, but if you're just going to flame, then don't bother.**


End file.
